


Photos

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Cor is impressed with the chocobros.





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Cor Week 2018 - COR AND THE CHOCOBROS
> 
> Timeline: Beginning of FFXV main game.

Cor crossed his arms as he looked at the young friend of the new young king. The young blond man literally was bouncing around in battle with his gun and camera. After the battle he hummed a victory tune that he was sure that he heard from the video games that they played. He admired how easily he wrapped his arm around Noctis neck and how they laughed.

Despite how crazy the world had become in the past few days and all the loss that they have encountered.

Noctis had a good group of retainers and friends.

Prompto turned around with the camera and was taking pictures as he walked backwards. “Smile,” the cheerful boy announced as he turned the lens towards him, catching him off guard. He was even more startled when the blond stumbled and fell flat on his back. Before he could help the boy get to his feet, Ignis was there and casting regenerate without a second thought.

“How embarrassing,” Prompto mumbled and looked back at him with his freckled cheeks bright red.

“It happens to the best of us,” Ignis tried to comfort but the words did not seem to comfort the boy.

Prompto was the opposite of him at that age. Cor did not let anything stop him. It was how he got his nickname after all. He charged into battle and always won even though the odds were against him. He stood by the royal family even though he wasn’t able to save his kings but he had done his duty as they had asked him. Here, these men, still so young, were all helping the young prince find his way in a world that just got turned upside down. Prompto was unsure of himself outside of battle but with the gun in his hand, he was a fierce fighter.

For the times that Prompto fumbled, Gladio and Ignis took as good care of the young glaive as they did the prince. And the young blond did the same for the others.

They were indeed a team, all looking out for one another.

That’s what mattered.

And Noctis. The new King was at ease with his magic, team, and weapons. He had a purpose and the purpose was a simple, but complicated all in one.

Getting the favour of the dead kings and the gods was not an easy task. He knew that as well as anyone.

The thought of it made his chest hurt.

Gladio and Ignis stood with their heads close together, most likely talking about him. Noctis was comforting Prompto and looking at pictures on his camera. 

He envied them and their friendship.

They would do just fine. 

He walked over to the prince and he caught a glimpse of a picture on the camera. “That’s a good shot,” he said, startling the young man into nearly dropping it. The picture was of him, with his sword raised to bring it down on the neck of an MT. His face was set in deep concentration. “Do you have any of Monica?”

Prompto’s eyes lit up. “Got some! She’s totally badass.” The boy scrolled through the phone. “I saw her leg sweep Gladio once. It was awesome.” Prompto then showed him a picture of her standing all proper with a serious look on her face.

“She is a badass,” he responded. If the boy only knew the half of it. “Can you send me the picture?”

Prompto nodded and his voice squeaked as he asked for his phone number. Noctis rolled his eyes at the scene. 

Gladio clapped him on the back and in his booming voice, “We’re gonna grab a bite before we go deal with the Empire. Join us.”

Cor smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

Cor hoped that everything would turn out alright after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr for random moments of lucidity [Albedosoyna](http://albedosoyna.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm a day late! Posting this one.


End file.
